


Rock This Town

by Grammarwoman



Category: The Pirates of Penzance (1983)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: The Pirates of Penzance are gonna rock this town.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> For Festivids 2016, [](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/)**thingswithwings** requested "sweetness and silliness and slapstick and hamminess" and "Kevin Kline's Extremely Flexible Dancing. For reasons." This was not a hardship for me. But somewhere between my innocent childhood and making this, I realized how ridiculously slashy this movie was, with a pasted-on heteronormative ending. Sorry, ladies of Penzance! Kevin Kline and his amazing thigh-high boots and tights stole this vid. (Not sorry. :D)

**Vid Download Link:** [125 MB at Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/6upv5n)

Password is **penzance**

[Rock This Town](https://vimeo.com/203535491) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
